Eyes On You
by kawaiibeast9
Summary: AU fanfiction. Highschool Seniors, Atem and Atemu, are twins who are both in love with Yami a junior and they each try to capture the young boy's heart but what results are to come in the end?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor it's characters.

Summary: AU fanfiction. Highschool Seniors, Atem and Atemu, are twins who are both in love with Yami a junior and they each try to capture the young boy's heart but what results are to come in the end?

Dunno what the pairing name is for season 0 yami, Duel Monsters Yami and Pharoah Yami. Seems like an interesting pairing though. __

Atemuu soely whatched his brother reading a book. A BORING book that only Atem could understand. He understoond how his 6 month younger brother got good grades but is was EMBARRASSING to see how much of a nerd her was. And Atemuu wasn't a nerd neither did he get good grades but they managed to acheive above average. Right now it was advisory for them and somehow he ended up with his brother but they only managed to get two classes together.

His brother Atem, is his twin but has slightly lighter skin from his mother and he has tanned skin coming from his father. They both had spiky hair and lightning gold bangs with sharp feartures on the face only Atem having a softer look. Though the two look-alikes didn't have much similarites they both seemed to enjoy Duel Monsters. Atemuu wouldn't say that he's poular but he did have a hella lot of friends while Atem only had a small handful. Atemuu sighed.

He still couldn't understand what was so jolly over reading a lot of words bunched together in a small bundle of papers. Oh well, that's what you'd expect from reading freaks.

The bell rang and Atemuu got up to leave only to be blocked by his brother, who was just staring at him with big violet eyes. " Wh-what?" He asked getting weirded out by the puppy eyes. " I forgot my lunch today." " So?" Atemuu rolled his eyes and tried to move the other way but again his brother blocked him.

" So, can I share with you?"

" And let everyone see you with me? I doubt that." Atem pouted. " But everyone knows we're brothers so they won't mind right?" Atemuu sighed. " Atem, you know how they act, they're not very friendly people and seeing how much of a teacher's pet you are, I don't think you're going to last with them." " But why are YOU hanging out with such people?"

Atemuu stuttered before turning around and quickly walked ou leaving Atem to just stare. " I guess I'll take that as a yes." He muttered before exiting the classroom for his next before the late bell rings.

Atemuu silently played with his pencil ignoring the dull lecture his math sensai was teaching.

" X belongs here and blah blah blah blah blah..." Atemuu looked around the classroom, seeing that he wasn't alone well, except his brother of course. It looked like he was ENJOYING it but that wasn't news to him.

He looked up and lifted and eyebrow when the teacher was busy talking to someone outside the door.

" Yes, I understand. Thank you."

The Math Sensai walked back in, gesturing someone to come in as well, catching everyone's eyes. Mostly Atem's and Atemuu's.

" Class, I'd like to introduce this new student. Yami Mouto. Please tell us about yourself."

When the new kid didn't, the sensai cleared his throat. " That's fine sir but please due take a seat." The boy seemed to have stood there some more before walking slowly to an empty desk next to the window. Once he was seated, the teacher decided to get the student's attention off the boy and continued the lesson. Atem moved his eyes towards the boy.

He ruby red eyes were taking up the beautiful morning scene outside the window. Atem had to admit that the new kid is pretty and the sun's light reflecting off the window seemed to enhance his beauty even more, but he was unaware of his brother thinking the same. As soon as class ended, the twins abruptly stood and walked over the Yami's desk. Atemuu's surprised eyes met Atem's but he ignored the possibility of Atem taking a liking into Yami and turned his attention towards the boy.

" Hello there." Yami's eyes looked away from the window and to Atemuu's and was surprised to see two of him standing next to his desk. " H-hi." He mumbled but didn't say anything else.

Atemuu was about to say something else until his brother interrupted him. " Hi there. I'm Atem Sennon. He's my brother, Atemuu Sennon. I see you like studying the outside alot. A shame we're in this prison right." Atem smiled at the slight laugh from the other and was about to say something else witty but Atemuu cut him off. " Of course class ended, do you know where your next class is?" Yami glanced his his schedule and shook his head. Atemuu gave an inward victory smile and quickly asked before his brother could, " Shall I walk you? Your class isn't far away from mine." When he recieved a nod he gave brother a smirk but Atem didn't stop from his main goal yet. " Hey, during lunch wanna sit with me and my friends? We really like newcomers and I'm sure they'd welcome you to the group.

" Um... okay." Blush. Atem smirked back at Atemuu. " Great, see you at lunch." And with that, Atem left the boy in Atemuu's care. " W-Well, let's get going." Though Atemuu was secretly wishing he could spend more time with the new student, it would be a competition now with his brother in the way. And he knew Atem was thinking the same.

And that is it for now. Please review and like.

Oh and does anyone know what the shipping name is for these three? It would be awesome since I really enjoy writing selfcest stories cause I dunno.


End file.
